Breakdown KaidoxOc
by Neko Hoshi Hime Okami
Summary: When Momo breaks up with her, her emotions go crazy. What happens when she runs into Kaido while breaking down? Kaidoxoc


Breakdown (KaidoxOc)

A/N: I know why put thing up for every story. Sorry but I rather do the disclaimer now then later. Breakdown was inspired by _Breakdown_ by Seether and _Here without you_ by 3 Doors Down. Tennis no Ojisama is owned by Takashi Konomi.

Pairing: one-sided MomoxOc, KaidoxOc

Summary: When the one she loved decided to give up on the love they had, how will she continue? Will she continue to breakdown or get up onto her feet and continue on her way? KaidoxOc oneshot

Sachi looked at the person that stood before her, wanting to rewind time and see if she did anything wrong. She shook her head, feeling her short brunette brush against her ears.

"What happened?" She asked, wanting to let the tears she held back fall.

"I don't know. I guess I fell out of love with you Sachi-chan. We're over." He said, looking down at her with his dark brown eyes.

She bit her lip, trying to quit the quivering it was doing as her heart ached from the pain. She did everything, she was always supportive of him. She was there when he was at his lowest – which was rare. She helped him in his homework when he was slacking thanks to his extra curricular activity.

"See ya." He said, waving as he turned his back to her.

"Don't go please." She whispered only to raise her voice to the point it was screaming, "Don't leave me Momo!"

She cried, feeling the warm salty tears touch her plain jane cheeks as she doubled over without falling.

"Sachi-chan. We're over. Stop trying to be my girlfriend." He said, only to continue on his way and leave her there at the courts.

"Why? What happened?" She asked in a hushed tone, feeling her body grow numb from the shock. Without even thinking, she took off in the opposite direction he went. She carried herself as if she was running from someone that was chasing her.

She closed her eyes, trying to get the stinging the tears brought on out. She couldn't, her emotions were in overdrive from the shock of it all. She didn't pay any attention, she just wanted far away from the teenager she loved and still did.

She suddenly fell to the concrete ground with a gasp. She bowed her head so the person couldn't see her crying but she was to late.

"What happened to you fshuu?" The man asked, making her emotions perk up at the familiar hiss.

She peeked out from under her bangs, letting her grass green eyes see the Seigaku regular Kaoru Kaidoh. She took a breath, trying to calm herself with no such luck.

"Nothing. Nothing happened." She whimpered, almost like a defeated dog.

"Sure like crying is nothing. It is something when its coming from a girl." He said, kneeling down; something that wasn't really his usual thing to do. He looked into her eyes, seeing the whites puffy from the tears she was holding back and crying.

"Let me go." She ordered, trying to push his body away.

He grabbed a hold of her chin lightly but strong enough to the point she couldn't push it off easily. He sighed, looking around for any of his teammates so he wouldn't hear about it from them the next day.

"I said let go." She said, trying to shove the large hand off her chin.

"Come on fshuu. I'll get you something to calm you down." He said, getting up from how he was and looked down at his classmate.

She sat there, just wanting him to leave her alone but it wasn't going to happen. She grabbed a hold of her school bag and picked herself up off the ground. Her heart ached from what she seen as betrayal but she wasn't sure why he did that.

She followed the teen that was known for being mean and hissing at others to keep them away from him. She somewhat knew he had a kind heart that he was hiding since she walked the local trails in the park and seen him feed the mother cat that made her home there.

She didn't pay any attention and looked around at the busy scenery that was around her, bumping into the regular when he stopped. She apologized quickly and almost silently.

He heard the whispered apology but didn't make any movement that made it look like he heard her. He walked into the small grocery store, thanking kami that he brought his wallet with him just in case.

She stood there confused until he walked back out, grabbing her wrist. She followed him after that since she couldn't detach her arm from her body to run away.

They walked into the small business as he scanned the coolers for his favorite soda, lycee.

He stopped at the desired cooler, pulling out the drink he barely drank anymore thanks to his sempai's exercise schedule.

She stood behind him, blushing a little but she couldn't find the voice to say excuse me.

He noticed a presence behind him, making him look back to see his classmate standing there with a pink tint to her cheeks. He moved out of the way for her.

She reached in, pulling a lycee out as she looked at the marble stuck in the glass bottle.

"I take it that you like it too?" He asked, looking away as he did so.

"Y-yep." She stuttered, following behind him as she dug in her purse for the money to pay for it.

He held up his hand, digging into his pants pocket and pulling out his dark brown leather wallet. He pulled out a little extra then he needed and took the change from the cashier. He nodded a thanks and walked out with her tagging alone.

"So what happened back there?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Momoshiro brok-broke up with me." She revealed, sniffling at the memory.

"Of course. He doesn't really care at times. He just wants girls to like him." Kaido said, rolling his eyes as he stopped, letting her walk by him. He walked next to her, taking a drink from the soda.

"Yeah." She whispered, wiping at her eyes.

"Come on. I'll take you home. If you want, I'll take you out after our game tomorrow."

"Why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"So you can forget him." He said, smiling a little as they walked down the street.

I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment/review if you want. And good news, Waiting for you (KaidoxOc) hasn't been forgotten. My muses have been going to one story to another evil Itachi, Eiri, and chibi kitty Kaidoh who's the newest out of the bunch. Well see ya!


End file.
